The Better Side of Me
by Pumashirt Panthershirt
Summary: "No man chooses evil because it's evil; he only mistakes it for happiness, the good he seeks." (Rated T for safety and possible dark themes later on. Quote by Mary Wollstonecraft).
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm here with another fanfic! This has a slight Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde vibe to it but not really. I've decided to explore a little bit more on the one-person POV, so here's some more of that! Welp, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The trees flew past the window as I stared out into space, my body aching all over. My cheeks hurt, my wrist shouted out complaints of being broken, tattered, stabbed, and who knows what else. I felt a slight presence fall over my shoulder. I looked over to see my concerned twin, guilt evident in her eyes as she stared at my crippled form. I smiled at her to reassure that everything was okay before falling back into my unfocused gaze. I barely felt myself get out of the car, enter the Shack, and fall into my bed. It was like I wasn't there at all. I heard a sniffle and a shaky, "Goodnight, Dipper," before the lights of the attic turned off.<p>

I continued to stare at the ceiling, while I tried to recollect the events of the day. _Well, I had that fight with Mabel, and then the deal with Bill, but then everything got fuzzy. I remember watching my body say and do things I didn't want it too, like I had no control at all. But then, why do I not feel in control now, like I've lost more stability then I did before? _I slowly got up and out of bed, careful not to hit any sweet spots of pain and not to wake Mabel. I grabbed my journal and a flashlight, slipped on my vest and shoes, and headed out the back door. _  
><em>

I started to walk out in the forest, naturally heading towards the tree where I found my trustworthy journal. I sat myself in a comfortable spot near the metal tree and let my mind go vulnerable to my thoughts once again. _I'm in a freefall, I suppose... I haven't felt normal ever since that stupid deal I made with that two-dimensional pyramid. But.. do I really regret making that deal? _I stopped myself, shaking my head in disbelief at what I was telling myself. _Of course I regret it! I wouldn't be in this mess if it hadn't been for my hasty actions!_

_ But just think about it! Don't you remember the way people treated you before and after that deal? Before you were a useless tool that everyone used only if necessary. But during your fail of control, we- uh- you were respected. You were stronger, more confident, people didn't use you._

_Really? I'm j-just a tool?_

_Do you really believe that all your friends think you're worth something here? That you'd be a hero, journal or not? Gideon said it, that journal's the one that gets you in to trouble and the one that gets you out of it. Even the book uses you._

_I never thought about it like that... Am I just that pointless?_

_You're not pointless. You have more worth than anything in this town, as long as you let me take over, the confident part of you, the side that everyone loved. That **you **enjoyed having. Who's gonna miss this paranoid side of you anyway?_

_Mabel might.. She's going to notice the change... _

_Everyone will notice because it's for the best!_

_I-I don't know, man..._

_Think about it, kid. I'm doing you a huge favor! Talk to you later, you should be heading back now!_

I awoke, my head on a pillow of leaves. I rubbed my eyes as I watched the first rays of sunlight break through the mass of trees. I got up and stretched, picking up my journal on the way. I started to walk back, my mind still baffled by the argument I had with myself. _Mabel, Stan, everybody, they don't really think of me like that, do they? _I thought to myself, a storm of doubt growing in my mind. As I finally entered the Shack, I felt something watching me. I turned around suddenly, only to the see an innocent front door. I stared at it for a while, but then shrugged and walked away, not noticing the shadow that emerged from the corner of the room._  
><em>

"Soon, Pine Tree... Soon.."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed this! I hope you like this idea and that this was worth your time and the read! Please R &amp; R! Til' next chapter! Onwards Aoshima!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm here with the second chapter to this fanfic! I'm glad you guys like it so far! Okay, on to the chapter!**

* * *

><p>I walked slowly into the kitchen, the smell of pancakes on the stove drawing me to the room. I entered to see a worried Mabel and Grunkle Stan sitting quietly at the table. "Hey.." I said silently, waving my hand the slightest, still shaken up by the night's events. I saw Mabel's face light up as she saw me, her hug coming quick after. Grunkle Stan however was quite the opposite of my sister's jauntiness.<p>

"Where the hell were you?! Do you know how worried sick we were, kid?! How are we supposed to know what you'll do to yourself all alone at night like that?!" he scolded me, rage flaming in his eyes. I internally slapped myself. _I forgot. They don't know it was Bill.. Mabel just got lucky with the cake prop falling at the right moment like that. _

"I just thought an evening stroll would be nice, you know get some fresh air and stuff..." I muttered, taking a seat down at the table.

"Well, you should leave a note next time," Stan replied, his mouth full of the pancakes I had smelled earlier. "By the way kid, I need you to go back in the forest and nail some more signs down. Some how, all the other signs just up and walked away."

"Okay, that shouldn't be too hard-

"And you also have to run the cash register today too. Wendy's on another camping trip for about a week," the con man continued to list off. After listing more and more chores, I started to tune the man out, releasing myself back to my thoughts.

_There you go being a door mat, kid. Letting him walk over you, not giving you a chance to even relax one second. _

_It's not that bad. Just a regular day. Besides, Mabel'll be there helping out, or just babbling on about her day or a dream or some cute puppy she saw down the street. She wouldn't leave me alone all day. Never has. _

_You should go back to listening, kid. Not talking to me the whole morning._

"Got that, kid?" a gruff voice asked, disrupting me from my thoughts.

"Uh, yea! Signs, mopping, register?" I called off, listing my regular jobs. "That's it, right?"

"Weren't you listening? You have to reorganize the snow globes and clothes again, too."

"Wait, what? Aren't those Mabel's jobs?" I asked, confused.

"Uh, sorry about this Dipping Sauce, but I got a sleepover playdate with my girls today. I'm not going to be here for the whole day. I'll be with Candy and Grenda. Sorry," Mabel explained, guilty as ever.

"Oh, it's okay, Mabel.. Well, um, I'll go start hanging those signs I guess. Enjoy your day, Mabel. See you tomorrow," I mumbled, not looking forward to being alone for the whole day. I walked away from the table, grabbed the signs off the cash register, and headed out the door.

_See what I mean?_

I continued walking in the woods, nailing signs to the trees after every two or so.

_Kid, you're not talking anymore. You okay? Being a door mat's pretty tough you know. How about that wager I asked you about last night?_

_Shut up.._

_Woah, I'm just trying to help you, kid. _

_I don't even know who you are. I barely even know who I am anymore. _

I stopped in my tracks at the realization of what I just said.

"Can you answer that?" I challenged the voice, wondering if it could actually talk outside of my mind. "Who am I? Who are you? Why do you want to help me? Why do I feel this way?! Answer me these things, and I might consider."

Silence.

"You can't, can you? You don't know what's wrong with me! For all I know, you could just be a figment of my imagination and I'm just going crazy!"

_You're not going crazy, kid. I can give you answers if you need them. I know lots of things. Things you couldn't imagine. That's why you loved the confident side of yourself, me. You had knowledge, power. You want to know who you are? You want to know why you can't remember anything? When I was forced out, the knowledge was locked away. Once you have me, kid, you can't get rid of me. I will always be a part of you, no matter what. I don't care if you like me or not. You just have to deal with me. For who you are? You're a fragile kid who couldn't stay away from the secrets everyone warned you to not get involved in. _

I felt blackness start to ebb at the edges of my eyes, a teetering feeling flowering through my body. My mind grew fuzzy, the voice growing louder and louder.

_Why I want to help you? I'm not helping you. You're helping me. I needed a vessel, and you had the perfect parts to be one heck of a reliable puppet. A sharp mind who recognizes all the dangers of this town, but a frail heart that can be persuaded and manipulated. For who I am, Pine Tree, I believe you know that by now._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews. Til' next chapter. Onwards Aoshima!<strong>


End file.
